Craziness Island
Not to be confused with Freedom Island, the original idea. Craziness Island (Season 1 name, Craziness Island Ultimate is the name for Season 2) is a series created by BFDIFan2002, A.K.A. Jacob Shaw. Unlike any other object show on the internet, Craziness Island is a "ripoff" of Freedom Island, and has been criticized horribly by many people, due to it having the music "way too loud" so the dialogue becomes "non-understandable", and plagiarizing storylines, mainly from Freedom Island. In the series, a speakerbox named Speakery joins in with 20 contestants to let them battle for Craziness Island. History On December 15th, 2018, BFDIFan2002 announced he is making another object show. During the time, he was making an object show called "Battle for the Big Calculator". He put it on an hiatus and decided to work on Craziness Island, a show that came out with it's first episode on December 29th, 2018. After the release, people started to hate on BFDIFan2002, with many people telling him what to improve on and the such. 4 months later, on April 5th, 2019, Episode 24a was released. Each episode has consisted on making each episode each week, sometimes less, somewhat like as to how South Park does. If each episode was released each week, it would've had 16 episodes released right on the next week after Episode 24a's release. After April 20th, 2019, Episode 24b was released. Afterward, BFDIFan2002 announced a second season, Craziness Island Ultimate. The show has been cancelled, following up with it's predecessor, Awesome Futuristic Objects. Spencer finding the series (And animating for it) On January 26th, 2019, one of Spencer Everly's subscribers released an announcement video about a Craziness Island Reanimate Joke Collab. After Calebddfwa released the video, Spencer decided to find out who BFDIFan2002 is. After subscribing to him, on February 18th, 2019, BFDIFan2002 released an announcement video, stating he's looking for animators, storyboard people, voice actors, etc. Spencer, knowing how to animate, and him never being on an animator crew before, he decided to join the crew. He downloaded the FLA and worked on his part (He also streamed him making part of the test animation). A few days later, BFDIFan2002 officially commented that he accepted to join the crew. After that, Spencer, asking him for his Discord for like, 3 times, never responded. He manually looked around for his Discord himself. He found him online in the HWTwins server, so he then sent a friend request. He accepted it, and after that, BFDIFan2002 asked him which part to take for the next episode of C.I. After saying 1, BFDIFan2002 gave him the script for the part. After getting the assets and the audio, he animated it, and sent it over via OneDrive. During this, rust_, a friend and co-writer of the REBOOT, explained that the BG from the part has clouds that were upside down. He made something to let Spencer know that he could've done better. Spencer sure was right that he could've done better. The part also has been changed, but it was minor fixes and such. After E17's release, E18 was coming. He picked 4, and he got the script soon enough. This time, he animated it with the grass provided with the asset, knowing that rust_ would probably complain again. Like the last part he created, it was also minor changed by BFDIFan2002 and such. After E18's release, rust_ took more research to see who BFDIFan2002 is after E18's release. Apparently, BFDIFan2002 has an unhealthy obsession with Kris/BBBOF, which is a user (Rise Krispies), and some other things which could be explained by a video on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWN4otoPDgE After that, Spencer officially resigned animating for Craziness Island, and even took it a bit further by blocking BFDIFan2002, knowing rust_ would be happy if he did. But on April 14th, 2019, Spencer Everly released a video entitled "The Flashback". It is an elimination scene remake of Craziness Island 13, but with a better "story-part" sequence, and, of course, better animation. It was revealed he unblocked BFDIFan2002 and apologized for blocking him. After 3 days, he released an unofficial 24b, 3 days before BFDIFan2002 publicly releases 24b on his YouTube channel. A few weeks later, Craziness Island Ultimate 1a was released, with Spencer animating one scene from the episode (Which was released a few days after it's release). After plans for Episode 1b came to exist (And the voice actors voicing all the lines for the now defunct Episode 1b), Craziness Island Ultimate has been cancelled due to him realizing the series is unoriginal content. BFDIFan then led up to develop a brand new Object Show, which is "Awesome Futuristic Objects", ten times better than Craziness Island Ultimate. He is Co-Creating the show with Spencer Everly. References Category:Object Show